Solid polymer electrolytes (“SPE”) have the potential to increase both the energy density and stability of lithium-based batteries. Low Li+ conductivity however remains a barrier to technological viability.
Despite the chemical diversity of polymers developed for solid electrolytes, challenges still remain for developing solid polymer electrolytes for efficient conduction of cations in applications related to battery, fuel cell and display applications.